Stay With Me
by vidaurreta
Summary: Quando a paz em Mystic Falls é ameaçada e o que parecia impossível acontece, Elena reavalia suas escolhas. Esta é uma fic DELENA!
1. Vida que segue

As coisas andavam tranquilas em Mystic Falls. Alguns meses se passaram desde que Klaus sumira com Rebekah e os outros irmãos. Tudo parecia caminhar para a paz. Todos estavam a salvo, Alaric estava curado da dupla personalidade maligna, graças às ervas de Bonnie. Jeremy estava de volta. Tyler estava livre da ligação com Klaus. Ele e Caroline estavam juntos e bem. Stefan estava de volta para os braços de Elena e nada poderia deixar a menina mais feliz. Exceto por Damon. Sim, ela não conseguia tirar Damon da cabeça.

Após a volta de Stefan, Damon respeitou a decisão de Elena e se afastou. Não foi uma decisão dita explicitamente, mas não havia necessidade. Quando Damon observou a alegria de Elena com a volta de Stefan, ele percebeu que o coração da garota pertencia ao caçula dos Salvatore. Mas será verdade? E aquela noite no motel? Aquele beijo? Damon não se permitia mais pensar nisso. Elena e Stefan estavam juntos novamente e ele nunca mais iria se colocar entre os dois. Depois de quase 100 anos, Damon havia ligado suas emoções novamente e a sensação não podia ser pior.

- S2-

Elena acordou ao som de música. Mas não a música do seu despertador. Música clássica. Demorou alguns segundos para ela se dar conta que estava na casa dos Salvatore, na cama de Stefan. Haviam dormido juntos na noite passada, depois da festa no Grill. Ela pegou o celular para conferir a hora. Nossa, já passava do meio dia. Ainda bem que era sábado.

Mesmo podendo passar mais um tempo na cama, Elena resolveu levantar, afinal a música estava muito alta e ela não conseguiria dormir novamente.

- Stefan? – chamou. Não obteve resposta. Stefan não devia estar em casa, caso contrário já teria aparecido. Ela, então, levantou-se e foi tomar banho.

Depois do banho, Elena esperou por Stefan por mais alguns minutos. Como ele não apareceu, ela resolveu ir pra casa.

Descendo as escadas, a música ficava cada vez mais alta. Chegando perto da sala, Elena ouviu algo mais do que só música. Eram risadas. Duas, para ser mais exatas. Elena se aproximou e observou. Damon e Ric estavam bebendo, ouvindo música e rindo! Uau, era raro ver Damon rindo, especialmente ultimamente. Desde a volta de Stefan, Damon tem estado solitário e depressivo. Sim, ele estava aliviado por Stefan estar em casa e em segurança, mas isso lhe custou o amor de sua vida. Ele e Elena estavam afastados, estar perto dela doía demais.

Elena sentia demais a falta dele, mas entendia o quanto aquilo era difícil, então não se opôs ao afastamento, mesmo sofrendo por dentro. Vê-lo sofre a corroia por dentro e por isso ela ficou satisfeita ao ver Damon e Ric juntos. Ric tem sido um grande amigo e a única companhia de Damon ultimamente. Ele contava para Ric sobre suas viagens ao longo dos anos e sobre as confusões em que se metera nesse tempo. O som da risada de Damon trouxe calor ao seu coração, ela poderia passar o dia inteiro ali, ouvindo-o gargalhar.

Porém Ric notou a sua presença e um certo constrangimento tomou conta do ambiente.

- Oh! Oi, Elena! – diz Ric, fazendo Damon, que estava de costas, se virar e se deparar com a garota.

- Oi, Ric! – diz ela, sem graça, olhando para Damon. – Oi, Damon!

- Eu não sabia que você tinha dormido aqui. – diz ele, um pouco constrangido. – Desculpe, nós acordamos você?

- Não! Eu já estava acordada. – mentiu. Ela o encarou por alguns segundos.

- Se você quiser, tem café na cozinha. – diz Ric, sem graça.

- Não, obrigada! Vocês... –ela hesita. – Vocês viram o Stefan? – ela pergunta, se arrependendo imediatamente ao ver o rosto de Damon se entristecer.

- Ele saiu bem cedo, não disse aonde ia. – diz Damon, virando de costas para Elena.

-Oh, tudo bem! Bem, se quando ele chegar, avise que eu fui pra casa, por favor?

- Pode deixar! – diz Ric.

- Tchau! – diz Elena, fechando a porta.

Sozinhos novamente, Ric observa Damon sentar no sofá e esfregar o pescoço com as mãos.

- As coisas continuam estranhas entre vocês dois, não é?

- Nunca mais vai ser o mesmo, Ric! Eu a perdi! Mas o Stefan está de volta e ela está feliz, isso que importa.

- Você tem certeza disso? – pergunta Ric, deixando Damon confuso.

- S2-

Chegando em casa, Elena se depara com Jeremy e Bonnie namorando na cozinha.

- Oi, pombinhos! – diz ela, deixando o casal sem graça.

- Olá! Não sabia que você voltaria cedo. – diz Jeremy.

- Não se preocupem comigo! Não vou atrapalhar.

- Está tudo bem? – pergunta Bonnie.

- Sim! Só estou um pouco cansada, só isso! Bem, fiquem a vontade, eu vou pro meu quarto. – diz ela, subindo as escadas. Bonnie e Jeremy se olham.

- Isso tem um nome, você sabe disso, né? – diz Bonnie.

- Damon! Eu sei!

- Odeio vê-la assim!

- Eu odeio ter que admitir, mas depois que o Stefan voltou e a Elena e o Damon se afastaram, ela tem estado triste.

- Ela sente falta dele!

- A Rose tinha razão, ele faz bem a ela!

- Rose?

- Longa história!

- Eu vou falar com ela! – diz Bonnie, seguindo para o quarto de Elena.

Deitada em sua cama, Elena encara o teto. Ela não consegue parar de pensar em Damon. Uma lágrima escorre pelo seu rosto. Seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela chegada de Bonnie.

- Ei, posso entrar?

- Claro! – diz ela, sentando-se na cama e limpando as lágrimas.

- O que houve?

- Eu o vi hoje!

- Oh, eu sinto muito!

- Eu não sei o que estou fazendo, Bonnie!

- Elena...

- Eu amo o Stefan! Mas a falta que eu sinto do Damon dói fisicamente!

- Você já tentou conversar com ele? Com o Damon?

- Não! Eu não posso! Não posso fazer isso com ele, não posso deixá-lo amarrado a mim! Eu preciso deixá-lo ir! É o melhor!

- Então por que ele não foi?

- O que?

- Por que ele ainda está aqui? Pensa nisso! – o celular de Elena toca, interrompendo a conversa. Ela olha o nome de Stefan no identificador de chamadas e tenta se recompor antes de atender.

- Alô! – ela atendeu, sem muita empolgação.

_- Oi, linda! Dormiu bem?_

- Sim! Só não gostei de acordar e não te ver. Onde você está?

- _Me desculpe! Eu prometi ao Tyler e a Caroline que os ajudaria com algumas pesquisas, e ainda estou aqui._

- Tudo bem, podemos nos ver mais tarde!

_- Ótimo! Quando eu sair daqui, te ligo!_

- Combinado!

- _Beijos! Te amo!_

- Eu também te amo!

- S2-

Elena passa o dia tentando tirar Damon da cabeça. Ela tenta se distrair com qualquer coisa, arrumando a casa, fazendo compras, lendo. Mas nada adianta!

Seus pensamentos só dão trégua quando ela recebe uma mensagem do celular de Stefan:

"_Elena, me encontre na entrada da gruta, urgente! _

_Estou te esperando! Te amo, Stefan!"_

Ela, então, arruma-se apressada e sai para encontrar o namorado.

- S2-

Está quase anoitecendo quando Stefan chega em casa. Ele estranha ao encontrar a casa vazia e em silêncio. Subindo as escadas, ele resolve checar o quarto de Damon.

Abrindo a porta, ele encontra o irmão deitado na cama, vendo televisão.

- Ei, o que está fazendo aqui? – pergunta Stefan.

- Bem, pela última vez que eu chequei, esse era o meu quarto. – responde Damon, fazendo Stefan revirar os olhos.

- Cadê o Ric?

- Ele e a Meredith têm um encontro.

-E você? Quais são seus planos para hoje?

- Os mesmos de ontem!

- Qual é, Damon? Você não pode passar o resto da eternidade recluso dentro desta casa.

- Stefan, vamos nos poupar dessa conversa,ok? Eu não me meto no seu caminho e você não se mete no meu! – diz Damon, perdendo a paciência.

- Damon...

- Droga, Stefan! O que mais você quer de mim? Tudo que eu podia fazer por você, eu fiz! Você queria a Elena de volta e conseguiu! Você me queria longe do caminho dela, eu saí! O que mais você quer de mim? – ele se exalta e encara o irmão.

- Eu quero que você seja feliz!

- Você sabe que isso não é possível!

O celular de Stefan toca ao receber uma mensagem e interrompe a conversa dos dois.

"_Os híbridos do Klaus pegaram a Elena. Eles a estão levando para a gruta. _

_Vocês dois precisam salvá-la, rápido! Não envolvam mais ninguém!"_

- Não pode ser!

- O que foi?

- Klaus! Os híbridos do Klaus pegaram a Elena.

- O que?

- Precisamos ir!

- Espera! Pode ser uma cilada! Liga pra ela, pro Jeremy, pra Caroline!

- A mensagem diz para não envolver ninguém!

- Stefan, pode ser uma armadilha!

- E se não for? Quer arriscar?

- Ok! Vamos! – os dois irmãos saem apressados.

- S2-

Elena aguardava sentada na entrada da gruta. Já se passaram quase duas horas desde que recebera a mensagem de Stefan pedindo que a encontrasse com urgência no local. Estava impaciente, pois daqui à uma hora o sol iria se por e ficar na floresta sozinha não era uma boa ideia. Principalmente com o celular sem serviço.

Elena ouve barulhos vindos do meio da floresta. Receosa, ela pega uma granada de verbena e fica alerta. Para seu alívio, ela avista Damon e Stefan vindo em sua direção.

- Finalmente! – ela diz, guardando a granada na bolsa. Ela se surpreende quando Stefan a abraça apertado.

- Graças a Deus! Você está bem? – pergunta ele, preocupado, deixando Elena confusa. Ela olha para Damon e também nota a aflição nos olhos dele.

- Sim, eu estou bem!

- Você tem certeza? Não está ferida? – pergunta Damon.

- Não, gente! Eu estou bem! O que está acontecendo?

- Nós recebemos um recado, dizendo que os híbridos do Klaus havia te sequestrado.

- Sequestrado? Não! Ninguém me sequestrou!

- Então o que você estava fazendo aqui? – pergunta Damon.

- Eu vim porque recebi uma mensagem do Stefan, pedindo para eu encontrá-lo aqui.

- Eu não te mandei nenhuma mensagem!

- Oh oh, mau sinal! – diz Damon. Logo em seguida, os dois vampiros são alvejados com dardos.

Elena assiste, impotente e desesperada, Stefan e Damon caírem inconscientes no chão. Ela tenta socorrê-los, mas é impedida por alguém que a segura por trás e tampa sua boca e nariz com um pano umedecido. Levou apenas alguns segundos para Elena começar a perder os sentidos. A última coisa que Elena viu os corpos de Stefan e Damon e então tudo ficou escuro.


	2. Tudo por ela

Ric e Meredith aproveitam o encontro jantando no Grill. Os dois estão cada vez mais próximos e a relação cada vez mais forte. É a primeira vez que Ric se sente feliz desde a morte de Jenna.

- Você viu o Damon hoje? – pergunta Meredith.

- Sim, eu estive com ele hoje pela manhã.

- Como ele está?

- Ele... Ele está tentando. Tentando se levantar e seguir em frente.

- Eu confesso que achei que ele fosse surtar depois que a Elena escolheu o Stefan. Pelo o que você fala, ele sempre foi imprevisível e intempestivo. Eu estava esperando um banho de sangue pela cidade.

- Eu também, mas como você falou, o Damon é imprevisível! Acho que a ficha dele finalmente caiu. Primeiro a Katherine o traiu e agora a Elena o rejeitou. O cara só amou duas vezes na vida e saiu ferido as duas vezes. Ele está começando a perceber que vai acabar passando a eternidade sozinho. Ele está sofrendo de verdade.

- Eu imagino! Eu queria poder me aproximar, tentar ser amiga dele, mas acho que ele não deixaria.

- Damon não gosta que as pessoas o vejam vulnerável. Para todos os efeitos ele desligou a humanidade e gosta disso.

- Mas não é verdade.

- Não, não é! Mas o cara é teimoso, ele acha que se ele se abrir as pessoas vão achá-lo fraco. Por isso ele se fecha e está cada vez mais sozinho.

- Ele não está sozinho, ele tem você! - diz Meredith, segurando a mão de Ric. Ele lhe dá um sorriso sincero. O momento dos dois é interrompido pela chegada de Jeremy.

- Ei, Ric! – diz o menino.

- Oi, Jeremy! – responde Ric.

- Tudo bem, Meredith? Desculpa atrapalhar o jantar de vocês!

- Não tem problema! Está tudo bem? – pergunta a médica.

- Na verdade, eu não sei! Ric, você viu a Elena?

- Eu a vi hoje de manhã, na mansão dos Salvatore! Por quê?

- Ela saiu no final da tarde dizendo que ia encontrar o Stefan e ainda não voltou. Eu já tentei ligar para os dois, mas os telefones estão desligados.

- Será que eles não estão... Você sabe?

- Eu já pensei nisso, mas a Elena ligaria para avisar que está bem! Desde os últimos acontecimentos, a Elena tem se preocupado muito com a segurança, ela não sumiria desse jeito.

- Tudo bem, Jeremy, não se preocupe! Vamos à mansão para ver se eles estão lá! Meredith, você se incomoda?

- Não, de jeito nenhum! Além do mais, eu tenho plantão daqui a pouco.

- Desculpe sair assim do nosso encontro.

- Não se preocupe! – ela lhe dá um beijo rápido. – Me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa.

Ric paga a conta e parte com Jeremy para a mansão.

- S2-

Elena sente a cabeça girar. Tudo está confuso. Ela sente que está deitada em algum lugar gelado. Deve ser por isso que está com tanto frio. Ela sente vontade de seu abraçar, para espantar o frio. Ela tenta, mas algo impede que seus braços se movam. Bem de longe ela escuta alguém gritar seu nome.

Aos poucos, Elena vai despertando da inconsciência. A voz que grita seu nome vai ficando mais alta e clara. Damon! Damon está gritando seu nome.

- Elena! Elena, por favor responda! Fala comigo, Elena!

- Damon? – ela pergunta, confusa.

- Graças a Deus! Você está bem? Fala comigo! Fica falando comigo!

Devagar, Elena abre os olhos, esperando encontrar Damon a sua frente. Mas o que ela vê é um teto de pedra. Desorientada, ela tenta se levantar, mas algo a impede. Ela olha para os lados e se da conta que está amarrada. O desespero toma conta dela.

- Damon! Damon, eu estou amarrada! Por que eu estou amarrada? – ela pergunta assustada, tentando soltar as cordas.

- Fica calma, Elena! Por favor!

- Onde nós estamos? Onde você está? Cadê o Stefan?

- Acho que estamos na gruta! Eu... – a voz do vampiro falha. - Eu estou bem do seu lado!

- Onde? – Elena vira a cabeça, mas só consegue ver dois caixões de prata, um de cada lado.

- Dentro do caixão! Estou dentro do caixão!

- O que? Oh, meu Deus! Você está bem? Onde está o Stefan?

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe comigo! O Stefan deve estar no outro caixão. Usaram verbena na gente, ele ainda deve estar desacordado. Mas e você? Você está bem?

- Estou bem, só um pouco tonta!

- Você consegue ver em volta? Consegue ver alguma coisa?

A garota levanta a cabeça e tenta analisar o ambiente.

- Tem algumas tochas! Nós estamos em uma espécie de altar de pedra. Eu estou amarrada direto na pedra, vocês dois estão nos caixões. Você não consegue se soltar?

- Não, cordas de verbena!

Elena olha para baixo e entende o porquê de estar com tanto frio.

- Damon, eu estou sem blusa.

- O que?

- Eu estou só de sutiã! Alguém tirou a minha blusa.

Damon fica transtornado com a possibilidade de alguém querer abusar de Elena e começa a se debater no caixão.

- Damon, não! Para! Não faz isso! As cordas de verbena, você pode se ferir!

- Elena, você tem certeza que não está ferida?

- Tenho! Eu só estou com frio!

- Ok! Não se preocupe, eu vou tirar a gente daqui!

- Quem fez isso? Quem fez isso com a gente?

De repente, uma voz feminina irrompe o ambiente.

- Bem, vejo que já despertaram. Acho que já podemos começar.

- S2-

Ric e Jeremy batem na porta da mansão por quase 10 minutos, sem que ninguém responda. Ric, então, resolve entrar assim mesmo. Ele tira a chave do bolso, mas quando a coloca na fechadura, percebe que a porta estava destrancada. Com cautela, os dois entram na mansão.

- Damon! Damon, você está em casa? – chama Ric.

- Elena! Stefan! – chama Jeremy. – Acho que não tem ninguém em casa.

- Fica aqui, Jeremy! Eu vou dar uma olhada lá em cima. – Ric deixa Jeremy na sala e sobe para verificar os quartos.

Após alguns minutos, Ric reaparece.

- Eles não estão aqui! E o Damon deixou a televisão do quarto ligada e o copo de whisky pela metade. Tem alguma coisa errada.

- Vou ligar pra Bonnie! Ela pode localiza-los!

- Boa ideia!

- S2-

Na gruta, Elena tenta enxergar a dona da voz gélida.

- Quem é você? O que você quer?

- Oi, Elena! – diz a mulher, se aproximando. – Eu ouvi falar muito sobre você.

Elena, então, pôde ver a mulher. Era negra, alta, tinha conchas nos cabelos de dread.

- Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Ayana.

- O que você quer?

- Não se preocupe, criança. Não vamos demorar muito. – diz Ayana, acariciando o rosto de Elena.

- Não encosta em mim! – grita a garota.

- Ei! Se você encostar nela de novo, se a machucar, eu arranco a sua cabeça fora! – grita Damon, se debatendo no caixão.

- Eu não vou machucá-la, vampiro. Não se agite por isso.

- Por que você não solta a Elena? Você já tem dois vampiros, não precisa dela! Vamos, solta ela e você pode fazer o que quiser comigo, eu não ligo!

- Não, Damon! Para!

- Curioso, eu achei você vivia um romance com o outro vampiro! – diz a mulher para Elena. – Acho que me enganei.

- Solta ela e eu faço o que você quiser!

- Será mesmo, vampiro? – Ayana sobe no altar onde o caixão de Damon está e olha dentro dos olhos do vampiro. - Do que você está disposto a abrir mão por ela?

- Tudo! Qualquer coisa! Só a deixe ir!

- Damon, não! – Elena começa a chorar.

- Você a ama?

- Sim! – Damon se sente impotente e vulnerável. – Por favor, deixe-a ir!

- Bem, eu ia usar o seu irmão, mas sua devoção e o seu amor a essa menina são admiráveis.

Ayana desce do altar, se posiciona em frente ao altar de Elena e levanta as mãos. Nesse momento, quatro homens aparecem. Eles pegam um tampa do caixão de prata e sobre no altar onde está o caixão de Stefan. Rapidamente eles fecham o caixão e o lacram.

- Não! O que estão fazendo? Stefan! – Elena começa a gritar.

- Elena, o que está acontecendo? – grita Damon.

- Eles vão fechar os caixões! – Elena se desespera ao ver os homens seguindo para o caixão de Damon. – Não! Não façam isso! Por favor, não façam isso! Damon! Damon!

- Não se preocupe comigo, Elena! Eu vou ficar bem!

- Não! Não! Por favor, não! Damon! Damon! – Elena grita e se debate.

Os homens sobem no altar para fechar o caixão de Damon. Antes de o caixão ser fechado, Ayana aparece na vista de Damon.

- Por favor, você disse que não ia machucá-la! Apenas deixe-a ir!

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou machucá-la! – diz Ayana. Ela desce do altar novamente e o caixão e fechado e lacrado. Ayana estala os dedos e Elena observa, espantada, as tochas se acenderem.

- Você é uma bruxa! Por que está fazendo isso?

Ayana olha para Elena e sorri.

- Equilíbrio.

- S2-

Na casa dos Gilbert, Ric, Jeremy, Caroline e Tyler aguardam Bonnie realizar o feitiço de localização. Nervoso, Jeremy anda de um lado ao outro na sala.

- Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada!

- Calma, Jeremy! A Elena está bem, você vai ver! – diz Caroline.

- Você tentou o celular de novo? – pergunta Ric.

- Sem resposta!

- Achei! – grita Bonnie e todos correm para perto dela.

- Onde?

- Na gruta! Elena, Stefan e Damon estão na gruta!

- Os três? Isso não é bom sinal! – diz Tyler.

- Bem, vamos descobrir! – diz Ric e todos partem para o destino.

- S2-

Ric, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler e Bonnie entram correndo na gruta. O grupo encontra Elena desacordada, amarrada no altar e os dois caixões de prata lacrados. Bonnie fica intrigada com os símbolos pintados no abdômen de Elena. Eles se apressam em libertá-la.

- Elena! Elena! Por favor, abra os olhos! – pede Bonnie. Aos poucos a jovem vai recobrando a consciência.

- Elena, você está bem?

- Bonnie? Jeremy? – pergunta ela, atordoada.

- Oi! – Bonnie sorri. – Não se preocupe, nós vamos soltá-la!

Enquanto Jeremy e Tyler soltam Elena, eles ouvem gritos abafados vindos de um dos caixões.

- O que é isso? – pergunta Jeremy, assustado. Elena, então se recorda.

- Oh, Deus! Stefan e Damon estão presos nos caixões. Rápido, precisamos soltá-los! – grita Elena, pulando do altar, assim que é liberada das amarras.

- Elena, espera um minuto! – pede Bonnie, sacando o celular do bolso.

- Bonnie, nós precisamos ajudá-los.

- Eu sei! Eu só quero tirar uma foto desses símbolos, para descobrir o que fizeram com você. – rapidamente Bonnie fotografa as imagens com o celular, Jeremy tira sua jaqueta e entrega a Elena e as duas correm para ajudar.

Ric já está em cima do altar que contem o caixão de onde vêm os gritos, Jeremy e Tyler o ajudam a abrir o caixão. Ric arranca os lacres um a um. Assim que levantam a tampa, eles encontram Stefan acorrentado, se debatendo.

- Stefan! Fica calmo, nós vamos tirá-lo daí! – diz Ric. Tyler sobre no caixão e arrebenta as correntes com facilidade. Assim que se liberta, Stefan pula do caixão e abraça Elena.

- Você está bem? – pergunta ele.

- Estou!

- Tem certeza? – ele a examina com os olhos.

- Tenho! E você?

- Estou bem! Cadê o Damon?

- No outro caixão! – aponta Elena. Todos correm para liberar Damon.

Stefan sobe no caixão, arranca a tampa e encontra Damon desacordado.

- Damon! – ele arranca as corrente que amarram o irmão. – Damon, acorda!

- O que houve? Ele está bem? - pergunta Elena, aflita.

- Ele está inconsciente! Ric, Tyler, me ajudem a tirá-lo daqui. – diz Stefan. Com cuidado, os três tiram Damon do caixão e o colocam no chão. Angustiada, Elena se ajoelha ao lado dele.

- Damon! Por favor, acorda! Damon! – pede ela, batendo de leve em seu rosto.

- Ele já não devia ter acordado? – pergunta Tyler.

- Stefan, tem algo errado! – Elena começa a se desesperar. – Por que ele não acorda?

Stefan mantêm os olhos fixos no irmão. Ele sabe que há algo errado.

- Stefan! – grita Elena.

- Meu Deus!

- O que? O que foi?

- Elena, você sabe realizar RCP?

- Sim, mas...

- Então me ajude! Agora!

- Stefan? – chama Elena, assustada.

- Elena, agora! – grita Stefan, se ajoelhando ao lado do irmão. – Agora!

Mesmo confusa e assustada, Elena tampa o nariz de Damon e assopra com toda força e sua boca. Imediatamente Stefan posiciona as mãos no peito do irmão e aplica compressões.

- Vamos, Damon! Vamos!

- Stefan, o que está fazendo? – pergunta Elena.

- A respiração, Elena! Faça de novo! – assim que Elena aplica a respiração, Stefan repete as compressões.

- Damon, por favor! – pede Elena, apavorada, enquanto assopra na boca do vampiro.

- Vamos, irmão! Vamos! Damon, vamos! – pede Stefan, fazendo uma série de compressões no peito do irmão.

Após alguns minutos, Stefan está cansado e desesperado. Ele cai sentado no chão, olhando para o corpo do irmão com o olhar inconsolável. Bonnie, Jeremy, Ric, Caroline e Tyler permanecem confusos. Já Elena, além de confusa, está apavorada.

- Stefan? Eu não estou entendendo... O que está acontecendo? – ela olha para o rosto pálido e imóvel de Damon. – Ele não... Ele não pode estar morto! Ele é um vampiro! Isso não devia estar acontecendo. Se ele estivesse morto, seu rosto estaria cinza, com as veias saltadas! Ele não pode estar morto. – diz Elena, sem conseguir segurar o choro.

Stefan se recusa a aceitar. Numa explosão de fúria, ele avança sobre o corpo de Damon e desfere socos em seu peito.

- Stefan! – Elena se assusta com a reação de dele. Stefan desfere mais alguns socos quando, para surpresa de todos, Damon desperta num sobressalto, lutando para respirar. Imediatamente Elena o abraça.

- Damon! Está tudo bem! Calma! Está tudo bem! - repete ela, abraçando-o, enquanto ele arfa agitado. – Respire! Só respire! Está tudo bem!

- Ok, eu estou confuso! – diz Tyler. – Por que você fizeram ressuscitação em um vampiro?

- Porque ele não é vampiro! Ele é humano! – constata Stefan, para o espanto de todos.


	3. Deixe-me ir!

Meredith aparece na sala de espera, quarenta minutos depois. Elena é a primeira a levantar, seguida por Stefan e os outros.

- Como ele está? – pergunta ela, ansiosa.

- Ele está bem, mas nós demoramos muito para estabiliza-lo.

- Como assim? – pergunta Stefan.

- O coração dele parou duas vezes seguidas. Nós lutamos para conseguir normalizar o ritmo cardíaco. Mas ele vai precisar ficar internado por alguns dias.

- Oh, meu Deus! – Elena leva as mãos à cabeça.

- Mas ele vai ficar bem? – pergunta Ric.

- Ele está estável. O ritmo cardíaco está normalizado. Mas, sinceramente, eu não sei. Que eu saiba isso nunca aconteceu antes. Nunca ouvi falar de um vampiro que tenha voltado a ser humano. Então tudo pode acontecer. Mas uma coisa é certa, Damon esteve morto por quase 150 anos, a readaptação não vai ser fácil.

- Nós podemos vê-lo? – pergunta Elena.

- Um de cada vez. Quarto 306. Ele ainda está um pouco sonolento por causa da medicação, então... – Elena nem espera Meredith terminar a frase e sai corendo para ver Damon.

Entrando no quarto, a garota paralisa. Damon está deitado em um leito no centro do quarto. Ele está ligado a várias máquinas que monitoram sua frequência cardíaca e respiração, na mão direita há uma cânula com soro, essencial para mantê-lo hidratado. Ele permanece dormindo. Sua aparência é tão frágil que Elena sente os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ela nunca imaginou que fosse ver Damon nessa situação. Ainda mais sabendo que foi por causa dela. Seja lá o que a bruxa Ayana tenha feito com ela, Damon foi instrumento e isso lhe custou a imortalidade e quem sabe, a vida.

Elena se aproxima do leito e, delicadamente, afaga os cabelos de Damon. Aos poucos, ele começa a despertar.

Assim que abre os olhos, Damon vê Elena.

- Oi! – diz ela, com um sorriso reconfortante no rosto.

- Oi! – ele responde, ainda sonolento.

- Como se sente?

- Humano!

- É sério, Damon!

- Eu estou bem, Elena! Não se preocupe comigo!

- Eu me preocupo com você! Sabe disso!

- Eu sei. – ele dá um sorriso tímido. – Onde estão as minhas roupas? Vou me trocar e podemos ir embora. – diz ele, tentando se levantar.

- Não, não, não! Você não vai a lugar nenhum! – ela o empurra de volta para a cama. – Você está em observação!

- Vocês podem me observar em casa.

- Sem brincadeira, Damon! A Meredith está preocupada com o seu ritmo cardíaco, você precisa ficar em observação.

- Por quê?

- Porque o seu coração está instável! Eles tiveram que te ressuscitar duas vezes.

- Não deviam ter tido tanto trabalho. – ele diz, resignado.

- Não diga isso, por favor! – eles se olham por alguns instantes. – Falando sério, Damon!Você vai precisar de cuidados médicos. Você esteve morto por quase 150 anos. Não há precedentes na história para o que aconteceu com você. É um milagre você estar vivo, literalmente.

- Eu não acredito em milagres.

- Damon, por favor!

- Ok! Por quanto tempo eu tenho que ficar aqui?

- Dois dias, talvez três!

- Sem chance!

- Damon!

- Elena, eu não vou ficar nessa cama por três dias!

- Sim, você vai! Nem que eu tenha que pedir para a Meredith te sedar e fim de papo!

- Tudo bem! – ele respira, resignado. - E quanto a você? Você está bem?

- Sim, estou bem!

- Tem certeza? O que aquela bruxa fez com você?

- Eu não sei!

- Como não sabe?

- Não sei! Seja lá o que ela fez conosco, ela sumiu depois do feitiço. A Bonnie tirou fotos dos símbolos que ela pintou na minha barriga para pesquisar depois e tentar descobrir o que houve.

- E o Stefan? Ele está bem?

- Sim! Ele está lá fora. Estão todos lá fora, preocupados com você.

- Disso, eu duvido muito.

- Para com isso, Damon! Querendo ou não, você conquistou o carinho e o respeito dos nossos amigos. Você não está sozinho.

- Eu fico melhor sozinho. Sempre fiquei. Pelo menos agora, não vai ser por toda eternidade. – Elena sente seu coração rachar e os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- Damon... – ela segura a mão dele com carinho e os dois se olham, mas o clima é interrompido por batidas na porta.

- Posso entrar? – pergunta Ric.

- Ric! – diz Elena, enxugando os olhos. – Claro!

- Como está indo, parceiro? – pergunta Ric, se aproximando do leito.

- Eu já vou indo! A Meredith disse que só pode um de cada vez.

- Obrigado pela vista. – diz Damon, e Elena percebe que a voz dele está carregada de mágoa. A garota dá um sorriso rápido e se apressa para fora do quarto, antes que não consiga mais segurar as lágrimas.

- S2-

Elena volta para a sala de espera e Stefan logo vai ao seu encontro.

- Ei, tudo bem? – pergunta ele, percebendo a tristeza nos olhos da menina.

- Sim, tudo bem!

- Como está o Damon? – pergunta ele.

- Ele está bem! Ainda está um pouco grogue, mas está bem.

- Bom! Vem, vou te levar pra casa.

- Você não vai entrar para vê-lo? – pergunta ela, espantada.

- A Meredith disse que ele precisa descansar. Além do mais, você já foi e o Ric está com ele agora. Acredito que essas são as únicas visitas que ele queria receber.

- Stefan, ele é seu irmão!

- Eu sei disso!

- Você não pode abandoná-lo! – Elena se exalta.

- Se acalma! Eu não estou abandonando ele. Ele está no hospital, o melhor amigo está com ele e a Meredith nos disse que ele precisa de repouso. Uma pessoa de cada vez, é a regra do hospital. Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer.

- Você podia estar ao lado dele! Ele é seu irmão mais velho! Ele é sua família! Seja lá o que essa bruxa fez com ele, poderia ter sido com você! E se fosse com você, eu tenho certeza que ele não ia deixar uma regra estúpida impedi-lo de te ver.

- Elena, o que você quer que eu faça? Você quer que eu invada o quarto e me plante na cabeceira do Damon, mesmo sabendo que ele não me quer lá? É isso que você quer?

- Eu? Eu não quero nada, Stefan! Eu só... Deixa pra lá!

- Elena...

- Só me leva pra casa. – diz ela, seguindo em direção à saída. Stefan fica confuso com a reação intempestiva de Elena, mas prefere não se aprofundar mais na confusão.

- S2-

Os planos de manter Damon internado por alguns dias vão por água a baixo quando ele se revela um paciente difícil de lidar. Contrariando todas as orientações, ele se estressa com as enfermeiras, se recusa a realizar exames e tomar a medicação receitada, tornando sua estadia no hospital um risco para sua saúde. Meredith, então, resolve lhe dar alta no dia seguinte, sob a condição dele manter repouso e continuar a ser acompanhado por ela.

Quando Stefan e Elena chegam para buscá-lo no final da manhã, Damon está terminando de se vestir e Meredith está terminando de passar as recomendações.

- Não pense que eu não sei que você fez isso tudo só para receber alta. – diz a médica.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – diz ele, abotoando a camisa.

- Tudo certo? – pergunta Stefan.

- Tudo ótimo! Obrigado pela estadia, Dra. Fell. – diz Damon, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Estou falando sério, Damon! Repouso!

- Ok, Meredith!

- Eu vou passar para vê-lo hoje, depois do meu plantão. E se você não tiver seguido as recomendações eu te interno de novo.

- Entendido!

- Não se preocupe, Meredith! Nós vamos garantir que ele siga as recomendações! – diz Elena.

- Ok, então! Tudo certo, você está livre para ir! Vejo vocês mais tarde! – diz Meredith e eles se despedem.

- S2-

Chegando à mansão, Stefan abre a porta para Elena e Damon entrarem.

- Pronto! Lar doce lar! – diz Stefan.

- Você prefere ficar no sofá ou ir para o quarto? – pergunta Elena.

- Eu prefiro que você não me trate como um vaso de cristal. Eu posso ser humano de novo, mas eu ainda sou homem.

- Vamos para o sofá, que está mais perto! – diz ela, fazendo Damon revirar os olhos. – Não adianta revirar os olhos pra mim! Lembre-se que você só está em casa porque a Meredith não estava mais te aguentando, afinal você é um paciente terrível! Mas você ainda está sob cuidados médicos.

- Elena, se você segurar no meu braço, para me ajudar a descer as escadas, eu juro por Deus, eu arranco ele fora e bato em você com ele! – diz ele, quando Elena faz menção de ajudá-lo a descer as escadas.

- Ok! Entendido! – Elena sorri da pirraça dele. Ela acompanha de perto, até ele sentar no sofá.

- Bem, Damon! Está entregue! – diz Stefan. – Vamos, Elena! O pessoal está nos esperando no Grill.

- O que? Não, Stefan! O Damon acabou de chegar do hospital, ele ainda está em observação! Você não acha que devíamos ficar em casa com ele?

- Elena, ele está bem! – diz Stefan. –Você está bem, certo?

- Eu estou bem!

- Mas Damon...

- Elena, você mesma disse que eu preciso descansar! Assim que vocês saírem, eu vou dormir!

- Eu não sei! E se você precisar de alguém?

- Eu preciso te lembrar de novo que eu não sou um inválido? Eu posso andar, falar, usar o telefone! Eu consigo até ir ao banheiro sozinho, acredita nisso?

- Tem certeza que não vai precisar de nós?

- Stefan, tire a sua namorada daqui!

- Você ouviu o homem! – diz Stefan, puxando Elena para perto de si.

- Ligue pra gente se precisar de alguma coisa! – pede Elena. – Tchau! Até mais tarde!

- Ok! Tchau! – assim que Elena e Stefan saem, Damon sobe para seu quarto.

- S2-

No Grill, enquanto Stefan, Tyler e Jeremy jogam sinuca, Bonnie e Caroline terminam de comer. Elena, no entanto, não tocou na comida.

- Terra chamando Elena! – diz Caroline, ao ver a amiga distraída.

- O que?

- Você está em outra dimensão, Elena! O que houve?

- Nada! Eu só estava pensando.

- Podemos saber em que?

- Nada de mais! Bobagens, só isso!

- Uhum, sei! – diz Caroline.

- Como está o Damon? – pergunta Bonnie.

- Está bem!Está em casa.

- Eu achei que ele fosse ficar mais alguns dias no hospital.

- A ideia era essa, mas ele infernizou tanto a vida da Meredith, que ela resolveu antecipar a alta dele.

- Parece mesmo o velho Damon. – diz Caroline.

- Pois é! – Elena balança a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos. – Bonnie, como anda a pesquisa dos símbolos? Já descobriu alguma coisa?

- Ainda não, desculpe Elena! Isso é bruxaria antiga, nunca vi nada como isso.

- Tudo bem, Bonnie! Seja lá o que for, você vai encontrar, não se preocupe.

- Eu vou continuar a pesquisa hoje! O Stefan e o Jeremy vão me ajudar.

- Tem certeza que o Stefan vai ajudar? Ele parece ocupado demais jogando sinuca. – diz Elena, olhando para Stefan com certa irritação. Bonnie e Caroline notam.

- Está tudo bem? – pergunta Bonnie.

- Como assim?

- Você está super distraída e agora parece claramente irritada com o fato do Stefan estar jogando sinuca.

- Não é isso! É que, com tanta coisa acontecendo, eu não entendo como o Stefan pode se divertir.

- Do que você está falando, Elena? Eu acho que essa é a primeira vez, em muito tempo, que não há um perigo eminente de morte. O Klaus e os irmãos se foram, o Alaric está curado, o Tyler está livre do controle do Klaus, o Stefan recuperou a humanidade e vocês estão juntos de novo. Por que ele não deveria se divertir depois de tudo que vocês passaram? – diz Caroline.

- Sim, você está certa! – diz Elena, dando de ombros.

- Relaxa, Elena!

- Ok!

- Bem, meninas, eu preciso ir! Tenho uma tonelada de livros para pesquisar. – diz Bonnie, se levantando. Vendo Bonnie de pé, Jeremy e Stefan se aproximam.

- Já está pronta, Bonnie? - pergunta Jeremy.

- Sim!

- Você não se incomoda se eu ajudar a Bonnie nas pesquisas, não é? – pergunta Stefan, beijando Elena.

- Não, claro que não! A gente se vê mais tarde.

- Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo!

- Tchau, Elena! Até mais!

- Tchau, Jer!

- Eu sei que você está preocupada com o Damon! – diz Bonnie, abraçando Elena e sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.

- Obrigada, Bonnie! – elas se despedem. Os três saem e Elena volta para a mesa com Caroline.

- Então, o que vamos fazer? – pergunta Caroline, animada, quando Tyler se aproxima da mesa.

- Podemos ir lá pra casa, ver um filme, dar um mergulho na piscina, o que acham?

- Acho ótimo!

- Vão vocês, eu vou pra casa!

- Ah, não! Nem pensar, Elena! Fala sério, eu não vou deixar você ficar se remoendo de preocupação.

- Eu não estou me remoendo. Eu vou pra casa tirar um cochilo, enquanto o Stefan está com a Bonnie. Eu estou morrendo de sono. Além do mais, vocês dois estão precisando de um tempo sozinhos.

- Ah, Elena!

- Olha, quando o Stefan voltar, nós vamos pra casa do Tyler!

- Jura?

- Juro!

- Ok, então nos vemos mais tarde!

- Combinado! – elas se despedem e Elena assiste Caroline e Tyler saírem animados. Elena avista Matt no balcão e se aproxima.

- Oi, Matt!

- Ei, Elena! Ficou sozinha?

- Fiquei, mas eu também já estou indo.

- Vai querer alguma coisa?

- Sim! Quero fazer um pedido pra viagem!

Damon está deitado na cama, quando ouve alguém bater na porta. Ele abre a porta e dá de cara com Elena.

- Achei que estivesse no Grill.

- Eu estava, mas o Stefan foi ajudar a Bonnie e o Jeremy a pesquisarem os símbolos.

- E porque você não ficou com o Matt ou Caroline?

- O Matt está trabalhando e a Caroline foi pra casa do Tyler.

- Ou seja, você não tinha nada melhor pra fazer.

- Na verdade, eu imaginei que você estivesse com fome. – diz ela, erguendo a sacola de papel do Grill. – Cheeseburger com picles, seu favorito.

Damon se rende e deixa Elena entrar. Os dois se sentam na cama e começar a comer o lanche trazido por Elena.

- Então, alguma novidade com os símbolos? – Damon quebra o silêncio.

- Ainda não! A Bonnie está quebrando a cabeça para identificar esses símbolos.

- Eu não estou gostando disso!

- Ela disse que é bruxaria antiga, algo que ela nunca viu antes!

- Estou com um mau pressentimento. Essa bruxa usou a minha imortalidade pra fazer esse feitiço, ou seja, é alguma coisa grande. Tenho medo de que descobrirmos o que é já seja tarde demais.

- Por falar na sua imortalidade, o que você vai fazer a respeito? - pergunta Elena, cautelosa.

- Sinceramente, não sei!

- Te confesso que achei que você fosse pedir pro Stefan te transformar de novo imediatamente.

- Eu também. – diz ele, com um sorriso tímido. – Mas agora, não tenho certeza.

- Tem tantas coisas que você pode fazer agora.

- O que eu posso fazer como humano, que não podia fazer como vampiro?

- Você pode envelhecer. Pode casar, ter filhos, netos, pode ter uma família!

- Caras como eu não têm filhos, Elena!

- Por que não?

- Porque eu sou um assassino!

- Você não é um assassino! Você matava pessoas quando era vampiro.

- O fato de eu ser humano agora, não muda o que eu fiz quando era vampiro! Eu sou o que eu sou, seja humano ou imortal.

- Damon, você já não é mais assim há muito tempo! Na verdade, acho que você nunca foi! Você se esforçava demais pra ser mau, para que as pessoas tivessem medo de você, até mesmo raiva de você! Eu acho que você fazia isso pra evitar ter que deixar as pessoas entrarem na sua vida e acabarem te machucando de novo, como a Katherine fez. Mas de um tempo pra cá, você baixou a guarda e deixou a gente entrar.

- E olha no que deu. – conclui ele, com um tom sombrio e amargurado. Elena sente um nó se formar na garganta.

- Damon, eu... – mas antes que ela possa concluir, a expressão de Damon muda. – O que foi?

- Eu não sei. – diz ele, confuso.

- Você está bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa? – ela pergunta, apreensiva.

- Acho que eu vou vomitar. – diz ele, se levantando da cama e correndo para o banheiro.

- O que?Ah, meu Deus! – Elena corre atrás dele.

No banheiro, Damon se ajoelha em frente ao vaso e vomita sem parar até esvaziar todo o conteúdo do estômago. Elena permanece ao seu lado, esfregando suas costas.

Quando finalmente termina, Damon se senta no chão, encostando as costas contra a parede, enquanto tenta controlar a respiração e torce para o estômago parar de doer.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – pergunta Elena, passando uma toalha molhada em seu rosto.

- Não.

- Eu não devia ter trazido o cheeseburger pra você, acho que foi demais pro seu estômago. Você tem que se reacostumar com a comida aos poucos.

- Pode ser.

- Você quer que eu ligue pra Meredith? Eu posso ir à farmácia comprar alguma coisa pro seu estômago. Posso preparar alguma coisa pra você, um chá, uma sopa.

- Elena, para! Para!

- O que foi?

- O que você quer de mim?

- Como assim?

- Elena, nós mal nos vimos nas últimas semanas! E nas poucas vezes que nos vimos, nós trocamos o que, meia dúzia de palavras. Agora você está aqui, toda solícita, me olhando com essa cara de pena, enquanto eu me viro do avesso. O que você quer?

- Damon, eu me importo com você! Eu gosto de você. – ela tenta se explicar.

- Então não se importe! Não goste! Você tem o seu namorado para se importar, então se importe com ele, não comigo!

- Damon, não faça isso! – pede ela, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não faça isso você, Elena! Não venha aqui bancar a enfermeira ou me trazer comida ou falar sobre os meus planos pro futuro! Não venha aqui me dizer que eu posso casar e ter filhos sabendo que eu não posso. Eu não posso casar e ter filhos! Você sabe por quê? Porque você escolheu o Stefan! Porque se não for pra casar com você, ter filhos com você, criar os netos com você, então eu não quero! Então para! Para se sentir pena de mim, eu não preciso!

- Eu não sinto pena de você, Damon! Por favor, não diga isso!

- Você disse que precisava me deixar ir. Então faça, me deixe ir! Eu não posso. Não posso estar perto de você sem te ter em meus braços, sem beijá-la! Então, por favor, me deixe ir.

Sentindo as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto, Elena deixa a toalha molhada em cima da pia, se levanta e sai silenciosamente, enquanto Damon fica no chão, com as mãos no rosto, se arrependendo de cada palavra.


	4. Não me diga adeus

Elena dirige pelas ruas de Mystic Falls sentindo-se perdida. Já quase noite, mil pensamentos por minuto confundem sua cabeça e ela não tem certeza de mais nada. As palavras de Damon ecoam em seus ouvidos e ela não consegue controlar as lágrimas.

"_Porque se não for pra casar com você, ter filhos com você, criar os netos com você, então eu não quero!"_

Ela tenta entender porque está se sentindo tão angustiada. O que há de errado? Por que ela não consegue tirar Damon da cabeça?

Elena dirige sem rumo, até passar em frente à casa de Bonnie e perceber as luzes acessas. Precisando desabafar com alguém, Elena para o carro e bate na porta.

- Elena, oi! – diz Bonnie, surpresa ao ver a amiga. – Que timing perfeito! Eu acabei de chegar!

- Eu posso entrar?

- Claro! – Bonnie dá um passo para o lado para Elena entrar. Ela nota a amiga um tanto alterada. – Está tudo bem?

- Damon e eu tivemos uma briga.

- Uma briga? Sobre o que?

- Na verdade, não foi bem uma briga! Depois que vocês saíram do Grill, eu comprei um lanche e levei pra mansão. Nós estávamos conversando sobre os planos dele para o futuro, agora que ele não é mais vampiro. Eu disse que ele podia casar, ter filhos e tal. Mas do nada, ele passou mal e começou a vomitar.

- Ele está bem?

- Eu acho que sim! Eu fiquei com ele no banheiro, até ele terminar de vomitar. Peguei uma toalha molhada para passar no rosto dele, perguntei se ele queria que eu chamasse a Meredith ou fosse à farmácia, mas ele ficou bravo.

- Como assim?

- Ele disse que eu estava agindo assim porque estava com pena dele.

- Você conhece o Damon, para ele é muito difícil estar nessa posição, vulnerável e precisando de cuidados. Você é a última pessoa no mundo que ele gostaria que o visse nessa situação.

- Tem mais! Ele disse que eu não tenho o direito de dizer que ele pode casar e ter filhos porque... porque eu escolhi o Stefan. Que se não for pra casar e ter filhos comigo, então ele não quer. E que eu deveria deixá-lo em paz, porque ele não consegue ficar perto de mim, sabendo que não pode estar comigo. – Elena desaba no sofá, com as lágrimas rolando em seu rosto.

- Oh, Elena!

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo! Por que eu estou assim? Droga, eu escolhi o Stefan! Eu amo o Stefan! Sempre amei! É com ele que eu quero ficar!

- Você tem certeza?

- Si...sim!

- Elena...

- Eu não sou a Katherine!

- Eu não estou dizendo que você é! A Katherine usou os dois e brincou com os sentimentos deles! Você não é assim! Eu conheço você! O que eu estou dizendo é que tudo bem ter dúvidas!

- Bonnie, eu não sei o que fazer!

- Siga seu coração! Existem muitas barreiras, muitos sentimentos sufocados, mas no final, vale a pena!

- Eu não quero machucar ninguém.

- Seja honesta, Elena! Seja honesta com o Damon, com o Stefan, mas principalmente, seja honesta com você! – Bonnie abraça a amiga e a conforta.

- S2-

Stefan bate na porta do quarto de Damon. Não obtendo resposta, ele resolve entrar. Entrando lentamente no cômodo, Stefan olha em volta e não encontra o irmão. Em cima da cama, porém, ele vê as embalagens dos lanches do Grill.

- Damon? – chama Stefan.

- O que você quer, Stefan? – responde Damon, trancado no banheiro.

- Você está bem?

- Não!

- O que houve?

- Nada de mais. – responde Damon, saindo do banheiro com uma toalha, enxugando o rosto. Stefan nota que ele está pálido.

- Você parece péssimo.

- Acontece quando se é humano. Então, como foram as pesquisas? Descobriram alguma coisa?

- Nada efetivo! Mas descobrimos uma amiga da avó da Bonnie que talvez possa nos ajudar. A Bonnie vai falar com ela amanhã.

- Menos mal! De repente essa mulher possa nos indicar uma luz, porque estamos totalmente perdidos. Precisamos descobrir logo o que essa bruxa fez, antes que seja tarde demais para reverter seja lá o que for.

- Pois é! – Stefan olha, incomodado, para as embalagens. – Você saiu hoje?

- Não, por quê?

- Nada! Foi a Elena que trouxe isso pra você? – pergunta ele, apontando para as embalagens.

- Sim, Stefan, foi a Elena que trouxe isso. E antes que você crie uma cena, eu já vou avisando, eu não to passando bem, então não estou no clima para nenhuma crise de ciúmes ou drama adolescente.

- Eu não estou com ciúme. Só achei estranho a Elena não ter me falado nada.

- Bem, se serve de consolo, acho que a sua namorada tentou me envenenar. – diz Damon, sarcástico, ainda se sentindo mal por causa do lanche.

- O que?

- Longa história! Longa e nojenta.

- Você quer que eu ligue para a Meredith?

- Claro que não! Olha, eu só preciso dormir, a gente pode continuar esse assunto amanhã.

- Ok, sem problema! Boa noite, Damon!

- Boa noite, irmão!

- S2-

Alguns dias se passaram desde o desabafo de Damon, e Elena tem evitado ao máximo ir à mansão dos Salvatore. Sem saber realmente o que está sentindo, a garota tem tentado se preservar, para não se confundir ainda mais e não criar nenhuma situação complicada para os irmãos. Damon, durante esse tempo, tem continuado recluso, preferindo a companhia de Ric, mas sem esquecer Elena nem por um segundo.

Incidentes como o lanche do Grill se repetiram mais algumas vezes, então Meredith passou uma série de recomendações para Damon e solicitou que o ex-vampiro realizasse exames periódicos.

Um final de tarde, após Damon realizar mais uma bateria de exames, ele encontra Ric e os dois vão ao encontro do resto do grupo, na casa de Elena.

Na residência dos Gilbert, Bonnie conta a novidade sobre a pesquisa dos símbolos para Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, Caroline e Tyler.

- É o seguinte, gente! Eu consegui contato com uma amiga da minha avó. Eu mandei as imagens dos símbolos pra ela, nós trocamos alguns e-mails e como nós já suspeitávamos isso é magia antiga. Muito mais complexa do que qualquer coisa com que já lidamos.

- Ela disse mais alguma coisa? Alguma pista?

- Na verdade, ela fez coisa muito melhor! Ela está indo amanhã para a Romênia, pesquisar mais sobre magia, inclusive magia antiga, e ela me convidou para ir com ela.

- O que? – se espanta Jeremy.

- Bonnie, isso seria fantástico! – se anima Stefan.

- Também acho! Se eu me aprofundar mais no assunto, posso, não só, descobrir o que fizeram com você, Elena, mas também posso ser capaz de reverter. E, estaremos mais seguros, no futuro, caso outra bruxa apareça.

- Quanto tempo você vai ficar fora? – pergunta Caroline.

- Três, quatro semanas! Eu sei, é muito tempo, mas acho que é a nossa única pista concreta.

- Bonnie, eu não posso pedir pra você largar a sua vida toda aqui por um mês inteiro. – diz Elena.

- Elena, você não está me pedindo, eu estou me oferecendo! E não é só por você, é por todos nós, para a nossa segurança! Não se preocupe!

- Ok! Obrigada, Bonnie! – diz Elena e elas se abraçam.

- Eu vou com a Bonnie! – diz Jeremy, surpreendendo as duas.

- O que?

- Jer, nós precisamos conversar sobre isso.

- Não tem o que conversar, Elena! Eu não vou deixar a Bonnie ir sozinha, fim de papo!

- Jeremy, você não precisa fazer isso!

- É claro que preciso, você é minha namorada! – Jeremy dá uma piscadela para Bonnie e ela o beija. Mesmo relutante, Elena concorda.

- Maravilha, partimos amanhã!

- Aonde vocês vão se encontrar com a amiga da sua avó? – pergunta Tyler.

- Em Charlottesville! De lá, vamos com ela para o aeroporto.

- Eu levo vocês até lá! – diz Stefan.

- Não, Stefan! Eu vou! – diz Caroline. – Você e a Elena precisam de um tempo juntos.

- Ir aonde? – pergunta Ric e todos se viram. Os olhares de Elena e Damon se cruzam e os dois sentem o coração disparar.

- Charlottesville! Nós vamos encontrar uma amiga da minha avó e vamos partir para a Romênia, para pesquisar sobre magia antiga. O Jeremy vai comigo. – diz Bonnie.

- O Stefan se ofereceu para ir levar os dois, mas eu disse que posso ir! Não vamos separar o casal! – diz Caroline, com animação. Elena e Damon se olham novamente.

- Se esse é o problema, já está resolvido! Eu vou! – diz Ric.

- Você tem certeza? – pergunta Stefan.

- Claro!

- Ótimo! Eu vou arrumar as coisas! – diz Bonnie.

Depois que a bruxinha sai, começa uma conversa animada sobre as possibilidades que Bonnie pode criar indo para a Romênia. Stefan explica para Ric como Bonnie foi convidada para a viagem e Tyler aproveita para tirar sarro de Jeremy, por ele ir viajar sozinho com Bonnie. Sentindo-se um pouco deslocado do grupo, Damon se retira da sala e vai até a varada da casa. Seguindo-o com os olhos, Elena aguarda alguns minutos e vai atrás dele. Stefan observa a situação.

Na varanda, Elena encontra Damon sentado nas escadas. Insegura, ela se aproxima dele.

- Oi. – diz ela, timidamente.

- Oi! – Damon retribui com um sorriso leve.

- Posso me sentar?

- A casa é sua. – diz Damon. Elena se senta ao lado dele.

- Eu não te vejo há dias. Você está bem?

- Sim, estou bem! E você, está bem?

- Estou bem, também!

- Escuta, Elena, sobre o outro dia...

- Não se preocupe com isso!

- Claro que me preocupo! Eu estava mal, estava frustrado com tudo que estava acontecendo e acabei descontando em você. Me desculpa, eu não devia ter dito aquilo, nada daquilo.

- Você precisava desabafar, está tudo bem.

- Não, eu não tinha o direito de ser grosseiro, quando você só estava tentando me ajudar. Eu percebi que eu te magoei e isso me destruiu por dentro. A última coisa que eu quero no mundo é te magoar, Elena.

- Eu sei!

- Eu sei que você se importa comigo, que você se preocupa comigo. Mas quando você me disse o que eu podia fazer agora que não sou mais vampiro, quando você falou sobre aquelas possibilidades, eu vislumbrei uma imagem na minha cabeça e saber que isso nunca vai poder se realizar, doeu demais. Mas mesmo assim, eu não tinha o direito de dizer aquelas coisas.

- Damon...

- Elena, o que eu sinto por você nunca vai mudar, mas eu te pedi para fazer uma escolha, e você fez! Está feito, eu preciso aprender a conviver com isso.

- Damon... – Elena respira fundo. – Sobre essa escolha, eu não...

- Elena! – a voz de Stefan faz Elena e Damon virarem rapidamente para traz.

- Stefan. – diz Elena, constrangida.

- Interrompo?

- Claro que não, irmão. Eu já estava de saída. – diz Damon, levantando da escada. Elena olha espantada para Damon.

- Você está indo embora?

- Sim, eu tenho umas coisas para fazer em casa.

- Você precisa ir agora?

- Mais tarde a gente se vê! – Damon dá um sorriso forçado para Elena.

- Elena, a Caroline está te chamando. – diz Stefan.

- Já vou! Até mais tarde, então! – diz Elena. Quando a garota entra em casa, Damon se vira para ir embora, mas Stefan o chama.

- Damon, posso falar com você?

- Claro. – diz ele. Stefan se aproxima do irmão.

- A Elena fez a escolha dela. – diz Stefan, bem próximo ao irmão. Damon engole seco, entendendo o tom de Stefan.

- Eu sei disso.

- Nós fizemos um acordo, sobre o que fazermos quando a Elena fizesse sua escolha.

- Você quer que eu vá embora.

- Eu só acho que vai ser mais fácil. Você não precisa ficar vendo a gente junto o tempo todo.

- Como quiser, irmão.

- Não tenha pressa, eu vou levar a Elena para a casa do lago por algumas semanas, enquanto a Bonnie e o Jeremy estiverem fora. Leve o tempo que precisar.

- Quanta generosidade.

- Qual é? Você teria me pedido para partir no minuto seguinte, se a Elena te escolhesse.

- Se acreditar nisso o faz se sentir melhor, vá em frente. – Damon vira e vai em direção ao carro, enquanto Stefan faz seu caminho de volta para a casa de Elena. Mas antes de chegar ao carro, ele dá meia volta.

- Ei, Stefan! – ele chama, fazendo o irmão olhar para trás. – Você não precisava usar sua audição de vampiro para saber que o meu sentimento por ela não vai mudar, nem agora, nem nunca. Estando aqui em Mystic Falls ou em qualquer lugar do mundo.

Resignado, Stefan olha para o irmão e suspira.

- Eu sei.

- S2-

Mesmo relutando muito, Elena concorda em ir para a casa do lago com Stefan. Os dois passam as duas primeiras semanas sozinhos, aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Stefan faz de tudo para entreter Elena, evitando que ela pense em Damon. A menina se rende aos encantos do namorado e passa ótimos momentos com ele. Mas nada a impede de pensar em Damon a cada minuto. Após duas semanas, Tyler e Caroline se juntam ao casal e os quatro passam mais duas semanas na casa.

Em contra partida, Damon tem se mobilizado para deixar Mystic Falls o mais rápido possível. Ele entrou em contato com uma amiga vampira, uma ex-namorada, na verdade, e ela o convidou para passar um tempo em sua casa, em Nova Orleans. Olivia e Damon não se veem há mais de cinquenta anos e a vampira ficou chocada ao saber que o ex-amante voltou a ser humano. Damon combinou que chegaria a Nova Orleans em alguns dias, e assim ele se prepara para partir.

- S2-

Quatro semanas se passaram desde que Bonnie e Jeremy chegaram à Romênia. Durante todo esse tempo, Bonnie tem se dedicado ao estudo de magia antiga e a pesquisa sobre o feitiço feito em Elena. Ao final de mais um dia exaustivo de pesquisa Bonnie, Jeremy e Beverly, amiga de sua avó, estão vasculhando alguns manuscritos quando Jeremy se espanta.

- Achei!

- O que? – perguntam Bonnie e Beverly, ao mesmo tempo.

- Achei os símbolos! Olhem! – ele entrega os papeis para Bonnie.

- Eu não acredito! – diz Bonnie, surpresa e empolgada.

- Deixe-me ver! Está certo, são os símbolos, o feitiço, está tudo aqui! – mas a empolgação de Beverly se transforma em espanto em uma fração de segundos.

- O que foi? – pergunta Jeremy.

- Bonnie, olhe isso. – diz a senhora, apontando para um trecho do feitiço.

- Oh, meu Deus! – Bonnie leva um das mãos à boca.

- O que foi, Bonnie? O que está dizendo aí? O que aquela bruxa fez com a Elena?

- Nós precisamos voltar para casa! Precisamos voltar agora!

- S2-

Já é noite, quando Damon termina de arrumar suas coisas. Esperando que Stefan e Elena passem mais alguns dias na casa do lago, ele resolve ir embora o quanto antes, para evitar um confronto com Stefan, mas principalmente, evitar ter que se despedir de Elena.

Ele pega as duas últimas sacolas de viagem, e desce as escadas para ir embora. Porém, ele se surpreende ao chegar à sala e encontrar Stefan e Elena, que acabaram de voltar. Ainda colocando a bagagem no chão, o casal também se espanta ao encontra-lo.

- Damon, você está em casa! – diz Stefan, tentando disfarçar a frustração.

- Eu posso usar o mesmo espanto! – diz Damon, sarcasticamente. – Achei que vocês fossem ficar mais tempo na casa do lago.

- Nós também, mas a Bonnie ligou ontem. Eles estão chegando hoje e pediram para nos encontrarmos aqui.

- Ela descobriu alguma coisa?

- Parece que sim! Mas ela não quis falar pelo telefone.

- Entendo. – diz Damon. Ele e Stefan trocam olharem inflamados e Elena percebe. Mas antes que pergunte algo, ela nota as sacolas de viagem.

- E essas malas? – pergunta ela, apontando. – Vai viajar?

- Mais ou menos isso. – diz ele, sabendo que não conseguirá evitar a verdade.

- Eu vou terminar de descarregar o carro. –diz Stefan, deixando o recinto.

- Para onde você vai?

- Nova Orleans.

- Fazer o que?

- Vou passar um tempo na casa de uma amiga.

- Amiga? – Elena sente o coração gelar.

- Sim!

- Quanto tempo?

- Não sei.

- Damon, quanto tempo?

- Elena... – vendo que Damon está escondendo alguma coisa, a garota se vira e sobe as escadas correndo. Espantado, Damon corre atrás dela. – Elena, aonde você vai?

Nervosa, Elena irrompe no quarto de Damon. Rapidamente ele corre para os armários e abre as portas ferozmente. Ela sente o estômago revirar ao encontrar os armários vazios. Damon entra no quarto e encontra Elena estática, olhando para o armário onde, antes suas roupas estavam penduradas.

- Está vazio. – diz ela.

- Elena...

- Você está indo embora. – ela olha para ele, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não, por favor não chore!

- Por quê?

- É complicado.

- Não é complicado! Você está indo embora! Está deixando Mystic Falls! Está deixando seu irmão, sua casa, seus amigos... Está me deixando!

- Eu preciso!

- Por quê?

- Elena, por favor!

- Se nós não tivéssemos chegado, você teria ido embora assim? Fugindo? Sem se despedir? – Elena se altera.

- Eu...

- É isso? Você simplesmente teria ido embora? Depois de todo esse tempo, depois de tudo que nós passamos, você teria simplesmente ido embora sem se despedir? Fala, Damon! Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que você teria ido embora sem, ao menos, se despedir de mim. – pergunta a menina, com fogo no olhar. Olhos castanhos ligados aos olhos azuis. Os corpos próximos um do outro.

- Sim. – diz Damon, sem desviar o olhar.

- Por quê? Depois de tudo, eu não mereço nem um "adeus"?

- Você realmente acha que eu ia embora sem me despedir porque você "não merece um adeus"?

- Me diga que eu estou errada.

- Você está errada!

- Então por quê?

- Porque eu não posso dizer adeus pra você! Eu não posso olhar nos seus olhos e dizer adeus, porque se eu fizer isso, eu não vou conseguir ir embora.

- Então não vá!

- Eu preciso ir, Elena!

- Eu não posso deixar você ir. Eu não quero que você vá.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu também não posso dizer adeus! Damon, eu... – Elena se aproxima mais dele, mas antes que posso dizer qualquer coisa, uma onda de tontura invade sua cabeça e ela desaba desacordada. Pego de surpresa, Damon consegue segurar Elena antes que ela caia no chão.

- Elena! Elena, o que foi? Fala comigo! Elena! – Damon se desespera ao ver Elena desacordada em seus braços. – Stefan! Stefan, venha aqui! Rápido!

Stefan chega ao quarto no momento em que Damon está colocando Elena em sua cama.

- Oh, Deus! O que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei! Nós estávamos conversando e ela desmaiou!

- Ela está ferida?

- Não! Eu acho que não! – Damon coloca Elena em sua cama e os irmãos se posicionam um em cada lado. Stefan segura a sua mão, enquanto Damon acaricia o rosto da menina.

Alguns minutos depois, Elena começa a despertar. OS dois irmãos respiram aliviados.

- Graças a Deus, você acordou! – diz Stefan.

- Como se sente? – pergunta Damon.

- Eu estou bem. – diz ela, olhando para os dois.

- O que houve?

- Eu não sei. – diz ela, sentando-se na cama. – Damon e eu estávamos conversando e, de repente, eu fiquei tonta.

- Você quer alguma coisa? Um chá? Um copo d'água? – oferece Damon.

- Não, eu estou bem. Eu realmente não sei o que me deu.

- Eu acho que eu tenho a resposta! – diz Bonnie, em pé na porta do quarto. Espantados com a chegada da bruxa, os três a olham confusos.

- Bonnie! Você chegou! – diz Elena.

- Então, Bonnie, o que você descobriu? – pergunta Stefan.

- E o que isso tem a ver com o desmaio da Elena? – pergunta Damon.

Bonnie se aproxima do trio e olha para eles consternada.

- Bonnie, fala alguma coisa! O que há de errado comigo?

- Você está grávida, Elena!


	5. Eu me Lembro (capítulo bônus)

Capítulo - 5

_Quando eu era pequena, minha mãe me deu uma boneca. Ela era linda! Era uma imitação perfeita de um bebê. Eu era louca por ela. Os cabelos eram cor de cobre, os olhos eram azuis e as bochechas bem rosadas. Parecia mesmo um bebê, daqueles de comercial de fraldas. Eu não consigo me lembrar do nome dela._

O mundo a minha volta parece estar em câmera lenta. Parece àqueles filmes onde o super heróis usa a super velocidade, e todo o resto do mundo parece suspenso no ar. Eu me sinto suspensa no ar. Me sinto em um ambiente com gravidade zero. Não ouço nada, só os meus pensamentos. Não entendo o que está acontecendo. Por que o Stefan não para de andar de um lado para o outro? Ele não consegue parar de passar as mãos pelos cabelos. Quando a Bonnie chegou? E por que ela fica me olhando com essa cara? Droga, não consigo ouvir o que eles estão dizendo. E o Damon... Ele realmente está apertando a minha mão. Acho que, nem quando ele era vampiro, sua mão era tão gelada quanto está agora. Ele está falando comigo. Eu vejo sua boca se mover lentamente. Consigo ler os seus lábios. Ele está chamando o meu nome. Mas eu não ouço a sua voz. O Stefan está sentado na cama, olhando pra mim. Ele também pronuncia o meu nome lentamente. Por que eu não consigo ouvir? Estão todos me olhando. Chamando o meu nome. Mas eu não consigo responder. Não consigo me mexer. Não consigo ouvir nada. Eu só ouço os meus pensamentos.

_Lily! Seu nome era Lily! Nossa, como eu pude esquecer? Lírio sempre foi a flor favorita da minha mãe. Sim, o nome da minha boneca era Lily. Ela era a minha boneca favorita. Eu lembro que eu pedi à minha mãe que me ensinasse a cuidar da boneca como se fosse um bebê de verdade. Porque, pra mim, ela era um bebê de verdade. E a minha mãe, com toda paciência e carinho do mundo, me ensinou a trocar a fralda da boneca, a dar banho, até me ajudava a fazer mamadeira de mentirinha para a boneca. _

Agora o Jeremy está aqui. Ele está balançando as mãos na frente do meu rosto. Ele está falando alguma coisa, mas eu não consigo ler os seus lábios dessa vez. Damon continua apertando a minha mão. Uau, ele está pálido! Sua outra mão gelada agora está no meu rosto. Para quem o Stefan está ligando? Meus pensamentos berram em meus ouvidos.

_Eu me lembro do dia que perdi a Lily! Era um domingo de sol, meus pais, Jeremy e eu fomos à igreja. Depois da missa, meus pais foram falar com o Pastor Young enquanto eu brincava com Lily na praça, em frente à igreja. Algumas meninas se aproximaram e me chamaram para brincar de roda. Como não dava para levar a Lily, eu a deixei no banco perto das árvores. Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu brinquei com as meninas, mas quando minha mãe me chamou para irmos embora, eu fui buscar a Lily e ela não estava mais lá. Ela havia desaparecido. Eu a perdi e isso partiu o meu coração. Eu chorei por dias, até que minha mãe me disse que Lily era apenas uma boneca. E que um dia eu ia crescer, ia me apaixonar, ia me casar e teria meus próprios filhos. E que eu seria uma ótima mãe para eles. _

Eu tinha apenas seis anos e havia perdido minha boneca favorita, que eu amei e cuidei tanto! Não, Lily não era apenas uma boneca, ela era o meu bebê. E eu a perdi, como perdi os meus pais! E agora eu tenho 18 anos e... eu não estou pronta isso! Eu só tenho 18 anos! Eu não posso fazer isso! Eu não posso estar grávida...


	6. Nosso coração

- Me desculpe, o que você disse? – pergunta Stefan.

- Ela está grávida.

- Você está maluca? Ela não pode estar grávida! Vampiros não podem procriar. – diz Damon.

- O feitiço! O feitiço que a bruxa fez com a Elena. Ela está grávida por magia.

- O que? – Damon leva as mãos à cabeça.

- Bonnie, é impossível!

- Gente, eu sei que parece loucura! Mas é verdade! Olhem! – Bonnie entrega as cópias do manuscrito onde contem o feitiço. Damon e Stefan saltam da cama. Eles analisam os papeis cuidadosamente.

- Você tem certeza disso, Bonnie? Certeza absoluta? – pergunta Stefan.

- Sim!

- E agora, o que nós fazemos? – pergunta Damon, sentando na cama novamente e segurando a mão de Elena.

- Você pode reverter isso, não pode? – pergunta Stefan.

- Eu não sei! A Beverly ficou na Romênia para procurar alguma coisa.

- Droga! – Stefan anda de um lado para o outro, esfregando as mãos no cabelo.

- Nós precisávamos voltar! Nós precisávamos contar pra vocês o mais rápido possível! A gente precisava estar aqui com a Elena. – diz Bonnie, olhando para a amiga.

Damon olha para Elena e então percebe que a menina ainda não disse uma só palavra.

- Elena? Elena, você está bem? – chama Damon. Stefan também nota que a namorada está imóvel. Ele se senta na beira da cama e coloca uma das mãos na perna dela.

- Elena! Elena, fala alguma coisa! – pede ele.

Jeremy entra correndo no quarto.

- Me desculpem a demora, eu estava falando com o Ric ao telefone! Onde está a Elena? – pergunta ele. Ao ver a irmã na cama, ele vai ao encontro dela. – Ela está bem?

- Eu acho que ela está em choque! – diz Stefan.

- Você não estaria? – diz Damon, sem paciência.

- Elena, você está me ouvindo? Por favor, fala alguma coisa! – Jeremy balança as mãos na frente da irmã.

- Stefan, ligue pra Meredith! Peça para ela vir para cá agora! – diz Damon. Imediatamente Stefan saca o celular e liga para a médica. Damon se vira para Elena e, com a mão livre, acaricia o rosto dela.

- Eu falei com a Meredith, ela está vindo. – diz Stefan.

- Ótimo!

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – a voz de Elena faz com que todos se virem para ela imediatamente

- Elena, você está bem? – Stefan corre em sua direção e se posiciona entre ela e Damon.

- Sim, estou bem! Eu só preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Não é melhor você ficar na cama? Eu chamei a Meredith, ela está vindo para dar uma olhada em você.

- Não precisa, eu estou bem.

- Elena, você está em choque.

- Eu não estou em choque, ok?! Eu só preciso de um minuto para assimilar essa, digamos, notícia!

- Ok! – diz Stefan, se afastando para dar espaço para Elena passar. Ela segue direto para o banheiro.

- O Ric mandou uma mensagem. Ele está vindo pra cá! – diz Jeremy.

- Ótimo! Vamos conversar para tentarmos descobrir o que fazer. – diz Stefan.

- S2-

Depois que Caroline, Tyler, Meredith e Ric chegam, todos seguem para a sala principal da mansão. Mesmo assustada com a possibilidade de estar grávida e as possíveis consequências disso, Elena tenta manter a calma. Damon e Stefan, por outro lado, estão uma pilha de nervos. Damon está sentado na poltrona próxima à lareira, enquanto Stefan anda de um lado a outro da sala.

- Meredith, o que nós devemos fazer? – pergunta Ric.

- Antes de tudo, precisamos fazer um exame, para sabermos de você está realmente está grávida, Elena. Você teve algum sintoma? Enjoos, tonturas, fadiga, cólicas?

- Não, nada disso!

- Você desmaiou mais cedo. – diz Damon.

- Mas eu não creio que tenha sido por causa disso.

- Mesmo assim, vamos fazer um teste, só para termos certeza! – diz Meredith.

- Um teste de farmácia? – pergunta Ric.

- Não! Testes de farmácia podem falhar, vamos fazer um exame de sangue. Eu trouxe o material para a coleta. Fica pronto em pouco tempo.

- Ok! – Elena estende o braço pra Meredith. Imediatamente, Stefan busca a mão de Elena. Ele a segura enquanto a médica coleta o sangue. De cabeça baixa, Elena ergue os olhos e encontra os olhos de Damon. Discretamente os dois se encaram por alguns segundos.

- Assim que eu receber o resultado, eu ligo para avisar. – diz a médica.

Logo que termina de coletar o sangue de Elena, Meredith recolhe seu material e parte para o hospital. Uma hora se passa e a tensão aumenta a cada minuto. Todos estão apreensivos, mas nada que se compara ao medo que toma conta de Elena, Damon e Stefan. O trio troca olhares de apreensão a cada minuto. Quando, finalmente, o celular de Ric toca, parece que todos na sala prendem a respiração.

- Oi, Meredith! – diz Ric, atendendo imediatamente. Ele coloca o telefone em cima da mesa de centro. – Você está no viva-voz!

- E aí, Meredith? – pergunta Stefan.

- Eu estou com o resultado do exame. Deu positivo, Elena! Você está grávida! – as palavras da médica atravessam a sala como um vento gelado. Todos olham para Elena, como se esperassem uma deixa de como devem reagir.

- Como você está, Elena? – pergunta Caroline, segurando a mão da amiga com carinho.

- Eu não sei! Isso tudo é muito doido, até mesmo para os padrões de Mystic Falls. – diz Elena.

- Por quê? Por que essa bruxa faria isso? Não faz sentido! – indaga Caroline.

- Bonnie, o que é? – pergunta Elena, olhando para a amiga. Medo estampado em seu rosto. – O que está dentro de mim?

- Eu...não sei. Me desculpe, Elena! Eu não sei! – diz Bonnie. Elena prende a respiração de novo.

- Provavelmente é híbrido! – diz Tyler.

- Por quê? – pergunta Ric.

- Bem, a Elena é humana e o Stefan é vampiro, então... Provavelmente é um híbrido. Certo, Bonnie? – diz Tyler. Stefan se posta ao lado de Elena.

- Bem... – Bonnie e Jeremy trocam um olhar preocupado. Todos percebem.

- O que? O que foi agora? – pergunta Damon.

- Esse feitiço se chama "Partum a Novo Esse"! Significa, literalmente, "criar um novo ser" e existe a mais de mil anos. Apenas bruxas extremamente poderosas podem realizá-lo. Para realizar esse feitiço a bruxa não precisa apenas de uma mulher saudável, mas também de um ser imortal. É a partir da imortalidade que se gerar o novo ser. É assim que é feita a fecundação.

-O que você quer dizer? – pergunta Elena.

- O que eu quero dizer é que o que você está gerando, híbrido ou não, não é do Stefan. É do Damon!

A sala fica em silêncio. Todos os olhares vão de Stefan, para Elena e depois Damon. O ex- vampiro sente como se todo oxigênio fosse drenado de seus pulmões. A sala inteira gira e ele tem certeza que, se não estivesse sentado, teria caído no chão. Ele corre as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente. Seus olhos assustados encontram os olhos ansiosos de Elena. Ele sabe que precisa manter a calma. Ele sabe que precisa se manter forte por ela. O contato visual dos dois é quebrado quando Stefan se abaixa na frente de Elena.

- Não se preocupe! Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso! Nós vamos tirar você dessa. – diz ele, segurando o rosto da menina entre as mãos.

-Eu preciso saber o que está dentro de mim. – diz ela. – Meredith, você ainda está aí?

- Sim, Elena! Eu estou aqui! – todos ouvem a voz da médica, vinda do auto falante do celular.

- Como eu faço?

- Nós podemos fazer uma ultrassonografia, também podemos realizar mais exames. Podemos fazer amanhã de manhã.

- Ok! Obrigada, Meredith!

- Nós vemos amanhã! Tchau, gente! – diz a médica, desligando.

- E agora? – pergunta Caroline. Stefan se prepara para falar, mas Elena o corta.

- Agora esperamos até amanhã!

- Você tem certeza? – pergunta Stefan.

- Sim! Eu só quero ir pra casa e tentar dormir um pouco!

- Ok, eu te levo!

- Não, não precisa! Eu vou com o Jeremy! – diz ela, para surpresa de Stefan.

- Eu te vejo amanhã, então! – diz ele, beijando-a.

Assim que Stefan se dirige com Elena para a saída, todo o grupo resolve fazer o mesmo. Tyler e Caroline se despedem da amiga. Ric se oferece para levar Bonnie, para Elena e Jeremy irem direto pra casa. Elena e Stefan se despedem mais uma vez e, assim que Elena se vira para ir embora, Damon a chama.

- Elena! – ela sente as bochechas quentes ao ouvi-lo chamar seu nome. Dando meia volta, ela o encara.

- Vai dar tudo certo! Eu prometo! – Damon não sabe de onde vem essa certeza, mas ele a encara com confiança.

- Eu sei. – ela responde com um sorriso quase imperceptível.

Assim que Elena bate a porta atrás de si, Stefan encara Damon. Querendo evitar um embate com o irmão, Damon segue direto para seu quarto. Mesmo sabendo que foi por meio de magia, Stefan não consegue evitar raiva por Elena estar grávida do irmão. Tentando afastar os pensamentos, Stefan resolve ir dormir, afinal, ele precisa descobrir uma maneira de tirar Elena dessa situação.

- S2-

Elena precisa suplicar a Caroline e Bonnie que não a acompanhem ao exame. Caroline insiste que quer estar ao lado de Elena, mas a garota afirma que precisa de privacidade. A vampira aceita quando Elena diz que Stefan estará com ela, porém, não fica nada satisfeita ao saber que Elena também requisitou a presença de Damon. Elena encerra o assunto com a promessa de que ligará para as amigas assim que terminar o exame.

Sentada no leito de exames, Elena observa, sem paciência, Stefan andar de um lado ao outro na sala. Desde que receberam a notícia da gravidez, Stefan não consegue parar de andar nervosamente, o que irrita um pouco a garota. Ela olha para Damon, que está em pé, encostado na parede, no canto da sala. Ele também está acompanhando o caminhar frenético do irmão e parece igualmente irritado.

- Stefan, você pode, por favor, parar de andar de um lado para o outro? Você está me deixando tonta! – pede ela.

- Me desculpe! Eu só estou ansioso e preocupado com você. – diz ele, pego de surpresa.

- Bem, eu também estou ansiosa e preocupada, mas estou sentada. Será que você pode se sentar?

- Desculpe, eu não quis te deixar nervosa! – diz ele, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Não, me desculpe! – diz ela, arrependida pela explosão. – Eu estou nervosa! Me desculpe, eu não deveria descontar em você.

- Não se preocupe com isso! – diz ele, beijando-a. Damon tenta parecer alheio à cena. Os três saltam quando Meredith entra na sala.

- Oi, gente! Desculpe fazer vocês esperarem.

- Tudo bem! – diz Elena, tentando conter a ansiedade.

- Então, Elena, vamos começar?

- Claro!

- Vou começar pela ultrassonografia! Deite-se, levante a blusa e abaixe o cós da calça.

Meredith prepara a máquina. Assim que Elena deixa o ventre exposto, a médica se prepara para começar o exame. Damon se aproxima do leito, ficando em pé atrás da cabeça de Elena. Ela olha para cima e ele lhe dá um sorriso acolhedor.

- Elena, eu vou colocar esse gel na sua barriga. Está gelado, não se assuste!

- Ok!

A médica derrama o gel e pressiona o equipamento na barriga de Elena. A garota prende a respiração. Meredith olha atenta para o monitor, enquanto passa o equipamento por todo baixo ventre de Elena. Segundos se passam como se fossem horas. Elena busca a mão de Stefan, esperando encontrar calma e segurança, mas a mão gelada do vampiro só faz aumentar a tensão. Porém, ela sente uma sensação quente de conforto, quando Damon acaricia seus cabelos. No entanto, a calma momentânea desaparece quando ela percebe Meredith reagir a algo no monitor.

- O que foi? Meredith, o que foi? Você consegue ver o que está dentro de mim?

- Consigo! – diz a médica, olhando fixamente para o monitor. Stefan e Damon ficam apreensivos.

- O que é? Por favor, Meredith! Por favor, me diga o que é?

- É... humano.

- O que? – pergunta Elena, com um misto de confusão e surpresa.

- É humano, Elena!

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim!

- Como você tem certeza? – pergunta Stefan.

- Por causa disso! – diz Meredith, apertando um botão. No segundo seguinte um som alto e ritmado invade a sala.

- O que é isso? – pergunta Elena.

- Isso... – Meredith olha para Elena e sorri. -... É o coração do seu bebê!

Elena precisa se lembrar de respirar. "O coração do seu bebê"! "Seu bebê"!

- É um bebê? – pergunta Damon, sem conseguir escolher melhor as palavras. – Você tem certeza que é um bebê?

- Tenho! Aqui, olhe! Consegue ver esse pontinho? – Meredith vira a o monitor na direção de Damon e Elena.

- Sim! – os dois respondem ao mesmo tempo.

- Esse pontinho é o bebê de vocês! – diz ela. Inconscientemente, Elena e Damon se olham e sorriem um para o outro. Ao ouvir a frase, Stefan solta a mão de Elena. A menina percebe a reação do namorado, mas prefere não se ater. Ela prefere se concentrar no exame.

- Ele é normal? É saudável?

- Sim! Ele está medindo exatos 2,5 milímetros, o que significa que você está grávida de cinco semanas. O tempo exato de quando o feitiço foi feito.

- E a Elena? Ela está bem? – pergunta Damon.

- Ao que tudo indica, sim! Mas eu vou fazer mais alguns exames para termos certeza! – após terminar a ultrassonografia, Meredith realiza mais alguns exames em Elena. Ao final da consulta, o trio se reúne junto à mesa do consultório de Meredith.

- Elena, você está bem! Eu diria melhor do que bem, você está ótima!

- Sério?

- Sim! Sua pressão está ótima, e eu pedi um hemograma completo e alguns exames pré-natais recomendáveis com o sangue que eu colhi ontem e todos os resultados foram satisfatórios para uma mulher com o seu tempo de gestação.

- Ok! – diz Elena, ainda confusa com tanta informação.

- Meredith, quanto tempo temos para descobrir uma maneira de reverter isso, antes que seja arriscado para a Elena? – pergunta Stefan.

- Como assim?

- Até quando podemos optar por terminar a gravidez de forma médica?

- Você quer dizer até quando ela pode pensar em fazer um aborto?

- Sim!

Elena e Damon olham abismados para Stefan. Elena não entende o porquê, mas o fato de Stefan estar se informando sobre aborto faz seu estômago revirar.

- Eu diria que o tempo limite são 12 semanas. Depois disso o risco de complicações pode dobrar. Vocês já se decidiram?

- Se a Bonnie não conseguir nada... – Stefan começa a explicar, quando Elena interrompe.

- Não decidimos nada! Estamos pensando! – ela diz, fazendo Stefan olhá-la, confuso.

- Ok! Elena, aqui estão alguns panfletos, caso você tenha alguma dúvida! Me ligue, se precisar de alguma coisa!

- Muito obrigada, Meredith!

- De nada! Eu vou deixar vocês conversarem! – a médica sai, deixando o trio a sós.

Assim que ficam sozinhos, Stefan encara Elena.

- O que quis dizer com "não decidimos ainda, estamos pensando"?

- Exatamente isso!

- Você não está considerando continuar com isso, está?

- Eu não sei.

- Elena, o que deu em você?

- Eu não sei o que eu em mim! Eu preciso de um tempo pra pensar!

- Nós não temos muito tempo! Se a Bonnie não descobrir nada, nós temos que...

- Stefan, eu já disse que precisamos pensar!

- Você ouviu a Bonnie, certo? Isso foi um feitiço!

- Eu sei!

- Então?

- Stefan... – adverte Damon.

- Você ouviu a Meredith? Você ouviu o coração? É um bebê, Stefan!

- Você não pode estar falando sério!

- Eu estou!

- Essa gravidez não é natural! – Stefan se levanta, exaltado. Imediatamente Damon se levanta também. Ele se coloca entre Elena e o irmão e o encara.

- Já chega, Stefan!

- Fica fora disso, Damon! – diz Stefan, encarando o irmão com raiva. Nervosa, Elena se posiciona atrás de Damon.

- Não!

- Isso não é da sua conta, Damon! Isso é entre Elena e eu!

- Aí é que você se engana, irmão! Se isso não é da conta de alguém aqui, esse alguém é você! Então, se ainda quiser fazer parte da conversa, eu sugiro que você se acalme!

- Ah, não me diga que 3 minutos ouvindo batimentos cardíacos amoleceram o seu coração e agora você quer o bebê?

- O que eu quero não importa! A Elena quer um tempo pra pensar e ela vai ter o tempo que achar necessário!

- E desde quando você se importa com o que a Elena quer?

- Stefan, para! – pede Elena, temendo um confronto entre os irmãos. Stefan olha para Elena e cai em si.

- Ok, me desculpe! Me desculpe! Eu só estou preocupado com você!

- Eu sei! Mas a Meredith disse que eu bem, que estou ótima, na verdade! Stefan, eu só preciso de um tempo para assimilar esse turbilhão de acontecimentos, para ter certeza do que quero fazer e conseguir tomar uma decisão.

- Tudo bem, leve o tempo que precisar. Não vou te pressionar!

- Obrigada!

- Venha, vou te levar para casa! – olhando para Damon, Stefan puxa Elena para seus braços e, juntos, eles deixam o consultório.

- S2-

Tentando dar espaço a Elena, Stefan prefere não ficar após deixá-la em casa. Conforme o prometido, Elena liga para Bonnie e Caroline para contar o resultado do exame. As duas correm para a casa da amiga.

- Ai, meu Deus! Eu não acredito que você está mesmo grávida! Digo grávida de um bebê de verdade. – diz Caroline.

- O Stefan quer, caso você não conseguir reverter por magia, que eu faça um aborto! – diz Elena, para Bonnie.

- Você não parece muito segura sobre isso. – diz Bonnie.

- E não estou!

- Ele só está preocupado com você, Elena! – diz Caroline.

- Eu sei disso! Mas, ele parece já ter tomado essa decisão, independente do que eu queira.

- Você está pensando em ficar com o bebê?

- Eu não sei, Bonnie! Eu já vivenciei mais sentimentos diferentes em menos de vinte e quatro horas, do que durante toda a minha vida. Eu estava cheia de medo e insegurança, mas... – ela pausa e respira fundo.

- Mas? – pergunta Bonnie.

- Eu não sei explicar! Quando eu ouvi o coração dele batendo, eu me senti estranha. Como eu disse, não sei explicar.

- Talvez seja instinto materno. – diz Caroline.

- Como eu posso ter instinto materno por um bebê que eu nem sabia que estava carregando até ontem? E que, até 2 horas atrás, eu nem sabia se era humano?

- O que o Damon acha disso? – pergunta Bonnie.

- Por que o Damon teria alguma opinião sobre isso? – pergunta Caroline.

- Porque ele é o pai! – diz Bonnie. Elena sente o coração disparar.

- A gente, por favor! – Caroline solta uma gargalhada. Ela se levanta e segue para a cozinha. – Depois dessa piada, eu vou pegar um chá gelado!

- E então, o que o Damon está pensando disso? – insiste Bonnie.

- Eu não sei! No consultório da Meredith, quando o Stefan estava insistindo sobre o aborto, sem querer me dar um tempo para pensar, o Damon o enfrentou! Cheguei a achar que eles iriam brigar.

- Você deveria conversar com ele. Afinal de contas, ele é o pai! Seja qual for a sua decisão, acho que vocês deveriam tomar juntos.

- Eu preciso saber por que essa bruxa fez isso! Tem que haver um por que! Ela não fez esse feitiço por nada.

- Você não se lembra de nada?

- Não! Eu já tentei me lembrar de qualquer coisa, mas não consigo!

- Tudo bem, a gente vai descobrir, de um jeito ou de outro. Mas é sério, você deveria falar com o Damon! – Bonnie dá um longo abraço na amiga.

A tarde corre e Elena pensa no que Bonnie disse. Elena imagina se Damon não está se sentindo confuso como ela. Ao cair da noite, Elena resolve tirar a dúvida.

- S2-

Damon está deitado no sofá lendo um dos muitos livros que existem na biblioteca da mansão. Ele está tão concentrado na leitura, que nem percebe quando Elena se aproxima.

- Oi! – diz ela, timidamente. Ele tira os olhos do livro e se surpreende ao ver a garota parada ao lado do sofá.

- Oi! Eu não vi você chegar.

- A porta estava aberta. Desculpe, eu não queria atrapalhar.

- Você não atrapalha, Elena! – ele sorri. – Fica a vontade, mas o Stefan não está em casa! Acho que ele saiu para caçar.

- Eu não vim para falar com o Stefan! Eu vim falar com você! – ela diz, surpreendendo-o. Ele se senta, apreensivo.

- Por favor, senta! Está tudo bem?

- Sim, está tudo bem! – Elena se senta na poltrona em frente a Damon. Ela olha para a mesa de centro e nota o copo de whisky quase vazio.

- A Meredith te liberou para beber?

- Tempos desesperados pedem medidas desesperadas. – ele sorri, sarcástico.

- É justamente por isso que eu vim aqui! Nós precisamos conversar, você sabe, sobre o bebê.

- Oh!

- Eu quero saber como você se sente em relação a isso!

- Elena, eu vou apoiar qualquer decisão que você tomar.

- Eu sei, Damon! Mas esse bebê também é seu! Você tem o direito de opinar, essa não pode ser uma decisão só minha.

- Elena, eu não posso opinar. É o seu corpo!

- Mas é seu bebê também! Aquele coração que nós ouvimos hoje de manhã, ele é nosso! – Elena sai da poltrona e se senta ao lado de Damon. - Eu preciso saber se você também se sentiu...

- Estranho? – diz ele, olhando nos olhos dela.

- É. – ela sussurra.

- Eu me senti estranho. Eu senti o meu coração bater no ritmo daquele som! Eu me senti em outra dimensão, como se isso tudo fosse um filme, um conto de fadas. Eu senti como se toda a minha vida fizesse sentido e como se tudo que eu vivi até aqui tivesse apenas me guiado para aquele momento. Eu, você e o som daquele coração.

- Eu sei que é loucura, que não é natural, mas esse bebê é nosso!

- Há um mês você me disse que eu poderia ter filhos... – ele diz, se aproximando dela.

- E você disse que, se não fosse comigo, você não queria.

- Eu não sabia aonde isso iria nos levar.

- Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Eu não posso tomar essa decisão por você, porque se algo de ruim te acontecer, eu morro. – Damon acaricia o rosto de Elena com as costas da mão. Elena se prepara para falar algo, mas a campainha toca. Damon faz menção de levantar, mas Elena se prontifica.

- Deixa, eu abro!

Elena caminha até a porta. Ao abri-la, ela se depara com uma jovem ruiva e curvilínea. A moça a encara com curiosidade.

- Posso ajudá-la? – pergunta Elena.

- Essa é a casa do Damon Salvatore?

- Quem quer saber?

- Ah, me desculpe a falta de educação! Meu nome é Olívia, eu sou uma amiga do Damon, por assim dizer! Ele está?


End file.
